Spirited Away 2: The Return
by Kuraihanax19
Summary: Chihiro has been back in her world for seven years. After all this time...a strange woman appears to her and says she is able to return. But why and for what reason?
1. Longing

**Finally, I'm getting around to writing the continuation of Spirited Away. I own nothing; it belongs to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki. I hope it turns out well and you enjoy it. If you have ideas do send them. Thank you. :) **

* * *

><p><em>She ran with his hand in hers towards the edge of the border, him leading her. They raced down the stairs and through the vibrant streets. He stopped because he could go no further and she could. <em>

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise…Now go and don't look back." _

_He pushed her forward with his arm, hand never leaving hers. She moved away taking her hand with her slowly. She knew she had to run, she was sure she would turn back just to see if he watched her go. As she ran, tears fell. This had to be good bye and she had to return to her parents and her life. Why did she feel so alone? _

"_I don't want to be alone…," she whispered as she stumbled toward the voice of her mother. She called out to them pleased that they were alive and well. Her mother frowned slightly while her father rolled his eyes._

"_You shouldn't run off like that."_

"_You'll get into big trouble." They both sounded annoyed and began their way back through the stone tunnel. Chihiro's throat ached thickly. She felt almost rejected. They would never believe what she went through for them. _

"_Let's go, I don't want to miss the movers." Chihiro stayed behind them. Her heart pounded as her vision blurred slightly. Should she look? Her head turned ever so slightly to the left. No! Haku said not to…She shook it off and ran after her parents. She collided into her mother's side where she hid her face._

_Once on the other side of the tunnel she turned around. Nothing happened. She could barely even see the light on the other side. It was gone. There was no turning back. She'd done it. She had fought her way through a strange world and made it back. Her eyes filled with tears but she let none fall. Suddenly, all she had worried about a new home and school meant nothing. She only wished she had looked back. The scene began to fade._

'_I don't want to be alone…'_

Chihiro drifted between conscious and unconscious as she turned on her side.

_She lay in an open field. The sun radiated down on her, tall grass enveloped her. She could hear a stream bubbling and the wind blowing through leaves. She was in tune with the nature around her. She closed her eyes and felt the earth and their deeper beings. Their spirits…This was her favorite dream. It was the same every time she had it. It calmed her._

_Then, something happened that had never happened before. A woman placed herself beside the young girl in the grass. Chihiro sat up feeling the presence._

"_Who are you," she demanded feeling intruded. The woman gazed upon her from her knees. She crouched with elegance and poise. She emitted calmness and power at once. _

'_You are needed again, young one.' The woman's mouth never moved but her voice rang clear and strong. _

"_I don't understand. Why have you come," She tried again. _

'_You are ready to return. Your absence has been grave to many.' Chihiro stared at the woman. Her skin reflected a luminous pale shade of lilac that contrasted against her flowing blue hair. She was beautiful no doubt and not of this world. That world that Chihiro could never belong in…_

"_But I've tried so many times before. How can this be different? I'm human. I can't go back. Not now and not ever," Chihiro looked down at the blades of grass. The woman smiled and brought her face back up to see her. _

'_Humans who've touched and been touched by spirits don't belong in one physical world. They will always be tied back to the Spirit realm.' _

* * *

><p>The moment Chihiro opened her eyes she was awake and alert. The dream had never changed once since she started having it as a young girl. Now, seven years later it decides to taunt her with things that can't be true. She threw back her blankets suddenly angry. If they wanted her so badly why did they want her to leave in the first place? Chihiro huffed. She was being irrational again. They had helped her in every way and she should be grateful that she was alive and living life to the fullest. She rolled her eyes at that last thought.<p>

'I'm barely living now. I miss them so much I can hardly focus on what is real and what is not. I've tried going back really. The portal or entrance must be blocked. They probably set up barriers because of my 'filthy human' intrusion. No way can I ever get back in now.' She glared at the clock on her desk.

"Might as well get ready for that wonderful first day of school," she spoke sarcastically to no one. She really needed to stop that habit.

She got changed quickly. Her style was simple. She wore a plain black V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. She slipped on a pair of converse to finish it. She proceeded to brush out her long locks as she sat on her desk chair. Reaching for a hair tie she felt the beads of her special one, the proof that everything had happened. She smiled thinking of her friends who made it for her. Darn those memories. She would never be able to move on.

Chihiro trudged into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast and plopped into a seat at the table. Her father peered at her over his newspaper.

"You better keep your grades up this year," his tone was irritated. Chihiro sunk a bit in the chair as she met his gaze.

"I've been trying you know," she fiddled with a napkin. He snapped his paper back with a grunt.

"Apparently it's not working," he finished. She stuck her tongue out at him. She couldn't help it. School was terrible even without her constant daydreaming. The people were rude and they disrespected the environment all the time. She watched people get picked constantly. She hated it. She wanted to stick up for the poor students at times. She was ignored by the bullying type students, not that she minded that much…but sometimes it was worse not being acknowledged. The only reason she even put up with going was because of the few friends she did make. They were strange, like her. She fit in with them and she craved to fill the void in her chest.

She jumped when her mother dropped a plate in front of her. Bacon and eggs wasn't served often. Chihiro stared from her plate to her parents who were eating away. She waited a long silence.

"How can you eat bacon? You guys used to be-…" her father slammed his fist on the table.

"Do not start this again! I've had enough of that talk. Can we not just enjoy our meal? I thought you were over this," He looked to his wife for support.

"Chihiro, I know moving was a traumatic time for you…but isn't everything okay now that we've been here so long," she reached a hand out to her. Chihiro blinked hard. Of course over the years she couldn't hold in her memories much longer. Surely they remembered something? No, of course not…They thought she was crazy. They almost sent her to specialists to help her see reality.

"No, I won't be the same as I was…," she began in a small voice. She didn't know how to say what she was feeling especially to her parents.

"You better get your act together or leave this household," Yuko gasped at her husband's words, "It's time she hears this. She won't be a child much longer, soon she'll have to make mature decisions and go out into the world on her own!"

Chihiro looked back at him displaying nothing. He was right, she had to accept her fate but she would never forget the people who meant more to her after the few days she had known them than her own parents whom she'd known her whole life. She rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry I've dishonored you by believing in things that do not exist. It's a part of me and if you can't accept it then you're not accepting me," she began making her way out of the kitchen, "If you want me to leave then I'll leave."

Her parents made no indication of stopping her.

* * *

><p>Chihiro walked along the sidewalk debating whether to even go to school today. As she walked along she saw two girls, one young and one older. The older one turned to the other and scolded her briefly. Chihiro could hear them clearly as she walked by. She nearly gasped.<p>

"…such a dope, I was really worried," The older one smiled down at the girl.

Chihiro ran away from the pair. It was too much. It reminded her of Lin and her when they had first met. Lin was the first and only person she could call a sister. They had a unique sibling bond. Lin was the protective older sister she never had. Chihiro ran hard to her school. She would give it a chance. Maybe she could continue on with her own life.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat at the usual table during lunch period. She never ate lunch but this is where she'd meet up with her little group. A small smile graced her face. She missed her school friends over summer break…it made her feel guilty for not keeping in better contact.<p>

A hand slammed down on the table in front of her shaking the flimsy structure. She snapped her head up. What was it with people and slamming things? She was going to get whiplash.

Chihiro looked into amber colored eyes. Kazan. Of course. Who else would be this fired up in a walled prison?

"What the hell is with people these days? You tell them to get out of your way and they stand there like there's a sale on freaking water or something" she pumped her fist in front of her as she spoke. Leave it to her to start a fight over nothing.

"Why water" questioned a flowing voice. The girl's blue eyes were half lidded as she tilted her head.

"Don't question me," Kazan snapped. The other girl shrugged and smiled at Chihiro.

"Morning, Koku," Chihiro patted the spot next to her. The girl fluttered into the seat and dove into her lunch.

"Have you seen Heiwa yet," Chihiro looked from one girl to the other.

"Hmm, heard my name over here…I hope you're speaking well of me, Chi," he strolled over as if on cue. These guys had impeccable timing she had to admit.

"I don't see any reason to," she rolled her eyes teasingly. He faked a face of hurt.

"You have plenty of reason to," he protested.

"I'm just playing with you," she reasoned. They all sat themselves around the table and chatted about their day so far. Socializing was good. If she had them she could almost forget about the others.

* * *

><p>She took her sweet time on the way home from school. She didn't want to go home but she knew she had to. It was no use thinking about things that didn't exist. She was just a lonely child when she had dreamt it all up…her hair was yanked backwards and she yelped in surprise. She whirled around.<p>

"Hey," she rubbed the back of her head. What had happened? She stroked her ponytail searching for any snares that might have tugged her. Her fingers came upon the beading of her hair tie. She gasped, her eyes widening. Maybe it was a sign telling her to stop thinking so foolishly. She strained her eyes around once more. The only sound was the rustle of a bush and the trees rattling. She sighed.

She let her hands drop and she continued her way home. She had to stop believing sometime.

Behind the bush voices whispered to each other.

"I'm telling you, she saw us!"

"Shut up, she was distracted. Seriously grow a backbone."

"Silence…We have to remain alert. He chose us specifically."

"Yeah, he chose _you_ specifically. This is a punishment for us." The third voice ignored this statement.

"It's almost time…"

* * *

><p>Chihiro neglected her daily walk down the path for today and slid her thin frame through her front door. She didn't want to attract her parent's attention. She could hear them in the kitchen.<p>

"-send her far away for college. This place is making her crazy. Ever since we moved here it's been nothing but this fantasy world. I'm scared for her…," her mother's voice trailed off.

Chihiro crawled silently up the staircase to her room. She would not allow herself to get worked up over this ordeal. She slid herself into bed and prayed for a peaceful slumber.

A thought came to her mind before she felt herself drifting into sleep…

_On that summer day, she wouldn't look back but why? Why didn't she? If she did she could be right back where she belonged. Where she could conquer anything as Sen… _

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, yes I did it. Hopefully you like it so far. I've got a bunch of ideas for this one. Thanks for reading!<br>**


	2. Surprise Return?

**Chapter 2 is now up :) I'm glad I got this going. Thank you for the reviews so far! It really motivates me to write more. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>She was walking towards the bathhouse approaching the bridge. Everything looked as it had seven years ago. Beautiful, yet she could not shake this feeling of dread as she proceeded. She could see all the spirits she remembered going inside. She gulped in as much air as she could as she ran across the bridge. She wasn't sure why she'd done it. Maybe it was nostalgia? Instead of going through the front doors she took the path she was familiar with. Maybe she could see Kamaji on her little journey. As she reached for the small door, her arm went right through it. She pulled back, unsure of what to do. She decided to go through the front gate instead. <em>

_She smiled, ready to see the familiar bustle of spirits working. Going through the cloth curtains she paused. The bathhouse was completely different. Her smile faded. Instead of the happy chatter of workers there was a deadening silence. They still worked hard and the spirits were being pampered but it was as if everyone was afraid to speak or do something out of place. She didn't even hear Lin's usual comments about the work load during the day. Chihiro clenched her eyes shut. Something was not right._

_She opened them again to see herself in an office. She was sure it was Yubaba's but…the décor was completely off. It wasn't her style any more. It was…sharp and orderly. Everything neatly had a place. There were swords along the walls each with a different blade edge or design. The color scheme was dark. It was either a smoked gray or a deep blue-green color, the fireplace didn't help her see much. She noticed then there were voices._

"_As you can see, the bathhouse is under control and disciplined. Your services are hardly needed," a voice that was clearly Yubaba spoke. _

"_I've been informed that he is unstable again. You should know the dangers of having too much power, Yubaba," a deeper voice boomed against the witch._

_Chihiro scrambled to the open doorway where the voices were loudest. She peered around to get a better view. _

"_He may be arrogant but he has good intentions I assure you. You may take your leave," the witch wrinkled her nose in effort not to yell at the man. _

"_You may think you have evaded me, boy, but this is not over. I will return to check upon your progress."_

_Chihiro observed the unfamiliar spirit. Strange to be dreaming about things she didn't remember. He was tall and thin, his limbs were lanky and they hung with a curve. His skin was sleek and shiny like plastic with dark sludge colored hair that was slicked down to perfection. To her he looked dirty. Like he didn't belong with these spirits…especially not the woman she had seen the night before._

"_Come as you please, I have nothing to hide from your council," Chihiro felt her heart stop. She knew that voice anywhere. It had deepened over the years and had obtained a silvery rasp. Chihiro leaned into the door to see him more closely. The dark man grunted, blocking her view._

"_I will be the judge of that," he began striding towards the door where she hid. Chihiro stumbled a few steps back and bumped into a large wooden desk. It was just a dream, he couldn't see her._

_As the man stormed out he slammed the door shut. His frown grew into a fierce grin, showing off his crooked sharp teeth._

"_We'll soon be clearing out this office of yours," he traced a long nail over the surface of an end table chuckling to himself. Chihiro clasped a hand to her mouth to keep herself from whimpering. He was an awful sight. He turned away from the doors to proceed out. _

_Suddenly, with a click of his neck, he was staring at her. Chihiro went bug eyed. She could feel her limbs growing heavy._

"_We can't have little birds eavesdropping now can we," his voice grated around the room. Chihiro tried to scream bloody murder but he brought a bony finger to his lips silencing her, "Until next time then…Chihiro."_

_She was being pulled out of the scene by some unseen power. The air was forced out of her lungs and she struggled to get a breath. The fatigue set in and she let herself be dragged away from the office._

"_We need you more than ever, Chihiro," the beautiful voice whispered in her ear, "Help us."_

Chirhiro thrashed about in her bed and sat up in a cold sweat. She panted lightly.

"What was that all about…," she gazed out her window to the moon. She really wanted some answers…and a decent night of sleep. She collapsed back onto the mattress with a groan. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>Chihiro practically ran out of her house that morning for school. She never knew she would be so delighted to drain her brain of everything spirit related. She wanted time to herself.<p>

They need help, but why is this just happening now? What if they've been in danger for years? What if…wait. Was it even real? These dreams may just be her mind creating scenarios she longed to be in. Chihiro shook her head. Fine…She would go to the tunnel tonight and straighten this out. It had long been closed off. She would prove it.

* * *

><p>Chihiro glanced at the plain clock on the wall. Lunch period was half over and she was still waiting for at least one of her friends to show up. Maybe they all ditched or something? It made her feel more alone than before. She was so obsessed with the spirits that she had neglected her own kind. She ran her fingers through her ponytail. Balancing the two was impossible.<p>

"Sorry I'm so late…I think the girls skipped," she caught his dashing smile as he sat across from her.

"Oh, that's too bad…," she glanced around the cafeteria. Sitting alone with Heiwa made her uncomfortable at times. He seemed to have a small crush on her and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"You know I was wondering," he began sheepishly.

'_Oh no'…_Chihiro looked up to the sky. '_Why my friend? I can't hurt him.'_

"Do you want to go out together after school? You know get something to eat…take a walk or something," he looked at her with hopeful eyes, "I totally understand if you don't want to. You won't hurt my feelings by saying no."

Chihiro shifted in the metal seat nervously.

"Actually, I'd love to. Can I drop my books off at my house first," she twisted her finger around in her lap. She swore this felt like a betrayal. He looked shocked.

"Really? Sure you can. Didn't you have a boyfriend or something," his voice was lighter now that he got that off his chest. Chihiro's neck flared red. It threatened to spread to her cheeks.

"Wha- no, no, I was telling you guys about an old friend of mine. He was more of a brother to me than anything," she waved her hand at him rapidly, "So, after school then. I'll meet you by the front entrance."

She got up and left the cafeteria quickly ignoring the questioning looks she got.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat around the fountain in front of the school looking up at the clouds. She was trying to find pictures in the various shapes. One looked like a great oak tree and another looked almost like a cat if you titled your head at an angle and squinted your eyes.<p>

'_And that one looks like the head of a dragon….'_

Her eyes welled with tears. It was like the world knew she was guilty and wanted to torment her. _'I'm sorry…I can't wait around for you. I will never see you again. We're not supposed to be. I should have never met you.'_

Her head was yanked to the side facing the doors to the school. She grabbed at her ponytail, flustered and saw Heiwa running out to her. She dabbed at her eyes quickly and jumped up from her perch to greet him.

"All set," he questioned as he slung his pack over a shoulder. His smile was contagious and she found herself grinning back. Liking him would make her life so much easier. She nodded to him and they started back to her house.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark by the time they finished eating.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll pay," he said picking through his wallet. Chihiro smiled slightly at his attempts.

"Look, this isn't a date. You don't have to pay for me too," she gave him what she owed. He sighed but took it anyway.

"Maybe next time you'll let me pay. Ladies aren't supposed to pay, date or not," he closed the check and they stood in unison.

"You wanted to go for a walk, right," she couldn't deny going a walk in the evening, even if it was another hour of Heiwa clinging onto her.

"Yeah, and I have the perfect place in mind. I found it a while back," he slipped on his light jacket, "the weathers been acting up lately. It's like it can't make up what it wants to do."

"I know. It looks like rain now," she gazed up at the grey clouds rolling in. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence occasionally smiling at each other.

Chihiro looked up at the tall trees they had wondered towards. She knew this looked familiar. She looked along the side of the road to confirm her suspicions. There they were. The little shrines she thought had looked like miniature houses. She'd been half right as a child.

"It's pretty dark already. I think I should be getting home. I had a really good time tonight, Hei," she was eager to get to the end of the trail but she wanted to be there alone. It was personal to her and she wanted to inspect the area with anyone speculating.

"Of course, so did I. Good night," he pulled her into a tight hug. It was sweet but it lasted longer than she would have liked. Unsure, she patted his back mumbling another thank you. He still hadn't let go. In fact, his grip was tightening.

"Heiwa, I have to go. Let me go now," she pushed herself away from him slightly. She looked up into his blank face. She was starting to panic.

"Hei, you're scaring me. Let go," she yanked herself back hard, getting out his arms. He snatched her arm roughly making her gasp in alarm. He was not himself.

"Let me go," she yelled. She felt her head being tugged away from him. Whatever it was, it was telling her to get away.

"You want to go back, don't you," his voice was eerily calm.

"What are you talking about? I want you to let go of me," she protested. The hair tie was pulling harder causing her head to bob backwards.

"The spirit world…I can bring you back. Just come away with me, I promise you won't be hurt," his voice was gentle but his grip was starting burn.

She felt her arm going numb from the pressure. She leaned back with her body weight and yanked her arm away. It worked but not to her advantage. Heiwa stumbled back cursing as she landed hard on her back, knocking the air from her lungs.

'_Damn my luck!'_

She struggled to get to her feet as he lunged for her again. She slapped at him and stumbled into a run.

"You leave me no choice. I know you miss it. Why can't you just comply with me," he crouched to the ground and placed his hands over the earth. It spilt and formed beneath his control. Two distorted clay figures stood before him.

"After her," he signaled to them and they sprinted at her full force. Chihiro moved her legs faster to no avail. He meant to harm her! He was going to drag her away, maybe kill her in the forest. She chanced a look back and tripped over her feet. They were things chasing her. They were…inhuman. Heiwa was not human.

'_This has to be a nightmare! Wake up!'_

"Wake up," she screamed hitting her fists against her head.

They were on top of her now. She was going to die and no one would know what had become of her! They raised their monstrous arms and aimed to crush her. She curled into a defensive ball awaiting the pain. It didn't come.

'_Haku…'_

"You traitorous little bastard," yelled a fiery female voice, "How dare you, after swearing to protect her!"

Chihiro opened her eyes. It was Kazan, shielding her against the rock creatures with a wall of fire. Fire! She felt herself being pulled up and away by gentle hands.

"It's alright now. We're here to help you Chi," Koku's voice was like air, calm and reassuring. Chihiro felt dizzy. Everything was happening so fast.

Meanwhile, fire flared around the clay figures, beginning to melt them. Kazan was barely moving, bidding the fire to do her command. It was flawless and the fire flowed like lava. The ash haired girl threw one rock stature into the other bringing them down in one loud heap.

"Kazan, listen you don't understand-," he just barely dodged the fire thrown his way. His face was strained but it shifted into nothing, "Fine then, have it your way."

The earth revealed a dozen more rock figures, six behind them and six in front. They formed two protective lines getting ready to squish the trio into the center. Kazan glared in both directions shifting her weight. Koku held Chihiro under the arms, supporting her. She looked to the other girl and nodded sharply. The figures ran towards each other in a wall of death.

Before Chihiro had time to panic, she was lifted into the air as the rock collided with rock. She exhaled a shaky breath. She desperately wanted to wake up now. This was just crazy. Rock monsters, fire balls, and flying through the air? What was next? Her feet touched the ground again.

"Quick, guide her back! I'll distract him for now," Kazan shouted as she fought off the impeding army.

"But Kaz-," Koku began to protest. The grip under her arms clenched gently once.

"Just run! I have a lot to settle with the boy," she tossed her arm over her shoulder bidding them to continue. Koku paused but seemed to honor who had authority over the group. The rocks were beginning to acknowledge her standing around.

"Be careful…," she whispered fluently before sprinting away with Chihiro in tow,"Faster! We need to pick up speed if we're to take off."

Chihiro moved her legs faster. Athletics was definitely not her strong point. She could tell where they were headed, even in the dark. The forgotten red building was approaching. Her heart was hammering out of her chest.

Koku began lifting them both off the ground, taking off into flight like a great plane. Her ascent was foiled by two earthy hands latching around her dainty ankles. They skidded to a stop in the dirt. Koku struggled to get free.

"Chihiro, you have to run. Continue through the tunnel, I know you can do it. I know you are confused but you must trust me! I'm your friend," she was halfway up when the hands threatened their way up her entire legs, "Once you get through you must find Zeniba. The gift she gave you will guide you there."

Koku was strapped to the ground in one painful snap of the earth. The girl let out a yelp of pain and looked up at her.

"Please, go. Trust me," she begged her. Chihiro shook her head lightly. This was all crazy, probably the most lucid dream she had ever had but she would listen. By kami if this was even the slightest bit real, she would listen.

"Will you be safe," she had found her voice. She turned herself into a running position.

"Don't worry about us Chi, we can handle ourselves. Stay hidden," she gave her a small smile and struggled against her restraints. Chihiro sprung into a sprint towards the chipping red tunnel. She ran through it without looking back. If she remembered, the water would have begun to pour out from the stone frog statue. She didn't have much time then, did she?

When she approached the river, it was already filling. The thought of turning back entered mind briefly.

'_No, not after all this…They need me here.'_

She gave one determined nod before she dove into the chilling water_. _The surface had looked calm and rippling but the underlying current was twice as strong as her. Swimming against the strength was proving to be more difficult then she had intended. She couldn't even reach the surface to gulp in precious oxygen. She flailed her limbs around, treading water in an effort to find any kind of footing or edge to grab onto.

Relief rushed through her as her foot touched the sandy bottom. She thrust herself forward toward shallow water. Her lungs were burning, begging her to breathe. She just popped her head above the water as she was caught in a small wave that sent her toppling onto the wet shore. She coughed and choked over a mixture of water, air, and sand. She sat back on her heels, breathing heavily as she gazed upon the diming world.

She had two thoughts on her mind as she watched the lanterns lighting themselves, one section at a time…One, she needed a small piece of anything to eat before she vanished into nothingness and two…how the hell was she going to get to Zeniba's house without a train ticket?

* * *

><p><strong>AHH, okay finished, tell me how it was please. I'll keep writing when I have the time to. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Darkness Growing

**First off, I would like to apologize how long it's been, but it's been a hard couple of years for me. I'm so happy to be back writing and I'm hoping to finally settle down and finish this story where I last left it. So, thank you if you decide to read and enjoy! **

Chihiro looked down at her hands and examined them. They were only barely beginning tobecome translucent which was a good sign. She had more time to plan how she would make her way through the spirit world without being noticed. She was nervous to eat anything fancy like her parents had the first time they were here. What if the smallest piece made her lose control and shove as much food as she could down her throat until she became a pig? Ugh, not an appealing thought. She wished she knew where Haku had gotten that berry from.

Haku…the name made her body tingle, starting with a flutter in her stomach. Knowing he was this close now made it so tempting to go running head first into the bathhouse and tackle him. She mentally shook her head. He wasn't expecting her to turn up in his life again. He probably intended for it to go that way the moment he let go of her hand.

As for getting to Zeniba's…that seemed impossible. She wasn't even near the train tracks. There was definitely a path on foot somewhere but she was unfamiliar with the area outside the bathhouse and she couldn't count that it wasn't flooded from the frequent rainstorms this world experienced.

'_Get down.'_

Chihiro's hair tugged down sharply as she tossed herself behind a cluster of large boulders. She was getting used to the little voice and its tugging though it was starting to irritate her scalp she thought as she rubbed the sore spot near her ponytail. She inched herself to edge of the rock to search out into the darkness.

Four figures marched along the path. As they moved they clanked from their shining armor. It wasn't much armor but they had chest plates and helmets with bizarre emblems carved into them.

"Guards…," she questioned to herself. She was told to hide from guards who could very well help her find her way around? This voice seemed to be confused. She made a move to get up.

'_No, stay down Chihiro! I want you to wait until they have moved past you a good amount. Follow them into the forest. From there, you should be shown where to go.'_

"But, why? These are guards for the spirit world, they can help me," she reasoned. If she was back in the human world, people would think she was nuts, talking to herself. The voice didn't answer her. She would obey it for now. It seemed to know what was going on more than she did.

Chihiro poked her head out when the clanking was out of earshot. Luckily, the dark of the night hid her in shadow and the moonlight reflected off the shining armor of the guards. She could see them from a safe distance. She followed their glowing forms and watched as they approached a dark forest.

She stopped a good length away from where the guards had entered the forest. The trees were more than double the height of any tree she had ever seen, not to mention the forest was thick and little moonlight shone through the leafy tops. It had been a long time before she felt real fear in her body. The push of adrenaline through her body made her limbs heavy. She knew she had to go in but the impending darkness made her uneasy. Who knew what was lurking in there? The spirit world was no doubt different than the last time she had been here and who was to say something wouldn't try to eat her? Besides…she was alone. No magic, no physical guide, just a voice and her instinct. If she even made it to Zeniba she was going to demand a portable light source. Darkness and Chihiro were not friends.

She took big steps, one at a time into the forest that turned into a quick paced walk. She could face whatever waited for her in the darkness.

'_I can so do this. I'm a powerful human that can ward off any magical spirit monster I come across…totally.' _

She ran towards where she thought she saw the glimmer of the guards, but stopped short when her eyes spotted nothing. She was beginning to panic. The guards were nowhere in sight and the darkness felt like it was closing in around her. Chihiro spun around in circles trying to follow what traces of a path she could find. She started in a run toward what looked like a forked path and collided head first into a tall pole.

"Ow…," she held the top of her head as she looked at the supposedly camouflaged object. It was a sign of sorts telling which direction led where. The only problem was…it was in the language of the spirits.

"If you think I know how to read this," she looked up pretending the voice came from that direction, "you're way off."

When she got no answer she kicked the sign in frustration. She stared at the letters trying to make out something as an 'T' or 'B'…nothing. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Haku, Granny, anyone…I need help," so far she had seen no one she was familiar with and now she grew worried. Maybe they were unaware of her presence here and it would remain that way until she disappeared from lack of eating.

'Speaking of that…' she opened her eyes and could faintly see through her both of her entire hands. It was beginning to affect her and now her limited time was sinking in.

'Chihiro…come to the left now. Follow the signs with a triangle symbol in the beginning of the word. You'll be here in no time.'

Chihiro breathed in relief. That voice was unmistakably Zeniba's. Her cry for help must have worked! She obeyed the welcoming voice and started into a brisk walk towards the left direction.

Kazan POV

"Quick, guide her back! I'll distract him for now," she shouted as she fought off the impending army.

"But Kaz-," Koku began to protest.

"Just run! I have a lot to settle with this boy," she tossed her arm over her shoulder bidding them to continue. Seriously, that girl better listen to her. There was no time to dilly dally during a fight.

She cast a quick look over her shoulder watching Koku run with Chihiro. Good. Now she had time to beat the living shit out this kid. She turned back to him fully and dropped into a fighting stance. Hell, she was going to do it with her bare hands.

"So you've been against us from the beginning, huh," she watched him closely, surrounded by his earthy creations, "how long have you been lying to us?"

Heiwa looked down for a moment and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

"You mean was I lying to you," he brought his eyes to her face seeking her reaction. Her face scrunched in disgust.

"If that's what I wanted to ask I would have asked it! You've gone against her trust…our mission to keep Chihiro safe…you were ready to hand her over just like that," her voice grew smaller, "Suddenly, I wouldn't believe anything you told me."

"Kazan, everything I do, I do it for a reason…"

"I don't want to hear it," she cried, sending out a whirl of flames around her. Heiwa was just able to shield his face in time as the flames whipped across his bare arms. He let out a cry of pain as he fell hard onto the rough ground. Kazan almost wanted to reach out and help him…almost. She put all sentimental thoughts from her mind and hardened her expression.

"You'll be thrown in confinement the moment we return to the Spirit World for treason against your master," she huffed and looked away from his slumped form feeling pangs of guilt, "anything you want to say before I knock you into next week?"

Heiwa rested his head on the dirt for a moment before he slumped himself into a kneeling position. He looked to Kazan with a sad smile.

"You would never believe me now," he closed his eyes as she hit the back of his neck with a little too much force than necessary.

"Damn right I won't believe you…"

Chihiro POV

Chihiro had never been in this part of the great woods before. The trees were endless and blocked the dark night sky above her. She was still afraid she would get lost in the thick darkness, but perhaps it was better this way for the sake of her remaining hidden. Chihiro stopped at the next sign, the one with the triangle as she was told, but there was arrow telling her which direction to go. Chihiro waited, unsure what to do. "Granny..," she questioned out loud. Only silence greeted her. Chihiro looked all around her. There were only two paths leading in the direction she was facing.

"I could guess…," she whispered to herself looking at the enormous tree trunks surrounding her. Suddenly, through the trees she saw moonlight shining into a clearing, a small open space in the middle of the unending trees. Chihiro was instantly drawn to it and made her way over cautiously. How strange for a part of the forest to be missing. If anything the spirit world seemed a place for nature to grow relentlessly. Chihiro peeked around the rough bark of a tree into the clearing and nearly gasped. She was not prepared at all for what she saw. The clearing was not simply an open space…the trees in the area had been cut down. The trees must have been easily a hundred feet tall and old, very old. What spirit would do such a thing? Cutting down ancient trees for what reason? Chihiro gripped onto the tree as she looked upon the lone stumps that remained of the fallen trees. She swore she could almost hear the sadness of the other trees in the forest. A movement in the shadows caught her attention.

She saw creatures move into the clearing with torches and pressed herself down into a crouch. They were hideous for spirits, she wasn't even sure they were spirits. They stood with severe hunches and held their torches with long clawed fingers. The flames of the torches illuminated their greasy skin and harsh features. Their brows were heavily defined and each of their faces wore a tight grimace. Chihiro felt her heart begin to race and her adrenaline kick in. Something was definitely wrong with their presence here. A black figure appeared at the very edge of the clearing observing. It was the tallest and lankiest of the group, yet it held no torch. The creatures looked to it as if it were in command. The black figure drew in a long breath.

"Burn it all, so they may never grow again," it spoke in a deep slick voice clearly masculine. The creatures each let out shrill cackles and threw their torches throughout the clearing setting the stumps on fire. The surrounding trees shrieked in fear at the sight of the growing flames. The black figure reared its head back and laughed showing his crooked teeth. Chihiro fell back onto the ground in disbelief. She remembered that gruesome smile from her dream. 'It wasn't just a dream…', she thought shaking slightly. Her eyes welled into tears as she willed herself to run back to the sign. She ran blinded by tears into a solid person. She gasped in fear and looked up. It was Zeniba.

Chihiro sighed in relief and threw her arms around the old witch. Zeniba smiled and gently patted her back soothingly. Remembering herself, Chihiro stepped back.

"The forest is on fire! They-they set it on fire…and the trees," she pointed in the direction of the clearing, "What do we do, granny?"

"I'm afraid there is little we can do. I have only been managing to control the size of the fires, but these villains seek to destroy the forests," Zeniba placed her hand on the small girl's shoulder, "Come, and I will explain everything."

Chihiro nodded shortly and allowed Zeniba to lead her down the correct path.

Once Chihiro was sitting comfortably at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, Zeniba sat and became very serious.

"The world has become polluted," she began, "we don't know how this came to be, but it has slowly been taking control of the spirits that live in this realm. You remember that stink spirit you saved by cleansing him?"

"Of course I do, but doesn't that mean there is a way to cleanse this world of pollu-," Zeniba held up her hand.

"It is not the same. That spirit could be helped because it was his river, in the human world, that was affected, but here," she shook her head sadly, "It directly affects the spirit and makes it impossible to restore them to their original state. The pollution takes a hold of the spirit and controls them, mind and body."

Chihiro placed her head in her hand and closed her eyes. The spirits were essentially fading. What would become of the spirit world?

"It will be destroyed. The pollution will not stop until it has taken hold of every last spirit," Zeniba answered as if reading her thoughts. Chihiro looked at her helplessly.

"Why am I here then? What can I possibly do to help," Chihiro rubbed her temple. If the pollution was after the spirits, it was after everyone she cared for. Even Haku, as invincible as he seemed to her, he would be at risk too.

"You are the only person, spirit or human, to be able to restore a spirit to its original state. I'm not only talking about that stink spirit. I mean Haku as well. You were able to help him regain his power with your love. That is a special gift and we believe that you have the ability to save many of us."

"How did this even happen, granny? How could this pollution get into spirit world? I thought this realm is only affected by what we humans do to nature," she swirled the teacup in her hands and watched the liquid inside spin.

"It entered into this world through a darkness that existed here. For how long it has been here, we don't know, but it is the only possible way the pollution could have entered this world. It manipulated its way here though a spirit." Chihiro gave a slight shudder at the image of a spirit overcome with darkness.

"You keep saying 'we'. Who are you talking about?"

"You have already met her if only in a dream," Chihiro gave her a puzzled look, "The goddess of course. She believes you hold the key to restoring our world. Simply by you being back here is proof enough. Isn't it?"

Chihiro remembered the dream of the beautiful woman and gazed intently at the wooden table deep in thought. She had a purpose here after all. Her strange dreams were truly insights onto what was going on back in the spirit world.

"And the goddess thinks I can do this how," Chihiro scratched at the wood of the table. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Just because she had managed to save a few spirits didn't mean she could save a whole world from being destroyed. It was too much and she wasn't sure she was capable. She looked at Zeniba who offered her a small smile and looked past her.

"You should ask her…" Chihiro raised her eyebrows and turned to look toward the door. The woman she had seen in her dream stood before the door serenely. Her hands were folded delicately in front of her and she seemed to radiate light in all directions. Chihiro looked into her beautiful and received a beauteous smile. Chihiro held her breath.

"I believe you can save us because I have seen you remove darkness from us before," her melodic voice rung through Zeniba's modest home.

"I saved one spirit! I was able to cleanse one and…help one remember himself again. That's hardly enough criteria to assume I can save you all," Chihiro placed her hands around her teacup, "How am I supposed to reach every spirit in the world in time to cleanse them?"

Zeniba fought the urge to roll her eyes at Chihiro's comment. '_Remember himself again…please, it was love…' _The goddess looked at the witch as if she agreed with her thought. Zeniba heard the goddess's voice in her mind suddenly, _'That is why this must work…' _Zeniba scrunched her face in thought. Is it possible? Could she mean the source of darkness is-?

"I never said you needed to cleanse all the spirits here…I said that you are able to remove darkness from inside of us," the goddess never faltered her gaze as she watched Chihiro. Chihiro got up from her seat and walked toward the window. She gazed into the darkness for a moment before looking back to the goddess. She tried her best to put on a strong face.

"What do you want me to do then," Chihiro clenched the cup in her hands.

"I want you to eradicate the darkness by destroying its source. It will not be easy I assure you. I want you to attack the source of the pollution directly."

"What is this source exactly?" The goddess gave Chihiro a level gaze.

"The pollution entered this world through the darkness inside the heart of the Kohaku River spirit."


End file.
